


A Melody To Bear Witness

by Tazmania3056



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Goodbye, Lots of reminiscing, M/M, goodbyes are always bittersweet, iwaoi separate for uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmania3056/pseuds/Tazmania3056
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi reminisce about their childhoods and share one last dance before they separate for uni.Based off the song "Just Once Last Dance" from Sarah Connor as a request from anon on tumblr





	A Melody To Bear Witness

Oikawa stood in Iwaizumi’s now bare room and looked around, his heart heavy at the now unfamiliarity of the space he’d spent so much of his childhood in, it had been completely stripped, all of his clothes and possessions now in neat little boxes.  
Oikawa had known this was going to happen, his own room looking very similar to this and he’d known they were going to separate universities back when they were choosing, what he didn’t know though was that Iwaizuimi was going to attend an overseas university.  
He’d tried to ignore the inevitable, he’d tried to push it aside and make this year the best he could, while things were still relatively simple, where their biggest worry was winning a volleyball game. The year hadn’t even ended and how he wished he could relive all that again.  
He looked at all the boxes, running his fingers lightly over each of the labels scribbled messily onto them in what was uniquely Iwa-chan. He had a whole box labelled Godzilla which Oikawa couldn’t help but chuckle at that, of course he had a box for that. Beside that box was a box labelled ‘Oikawa’ and his chest ached, his fingertips hovering over his name as he wondered what could possibly be in this box. For a moment he thought about climbing into it and following Iwa-chan to wherever it was he was going, he chuckled a bit at the thought before deciding to open it, he’d help him repack it later.  
Plus it had his name on it and Iwaizumi wouldn’t be back from the shops for at least another 20 minutes, so he had time.  
He grabbed the closest pair of scissors and opened it, the box was big and it was full of things from their childhood, even stuff Oikawa had forgotten about until he’d opened it.  
On top of the pile was an old, thick photo album, his and Iwaizumi’s name written on an old label in the messy handwriting of six year old Iwa-chan, their names written below in smaller writing courtesy of his mother. Oikawa chuckled a bit and opened the album tenderly, fearing that if he were too rough that it too would fade away with the passing of time.  
The first picture was of Iwa-chan and him in an old blow-up pool, Oikawa halfway out of the pool and Iwa-chan reaching to catch him, with the image the memory came flooding back. He was only about six when it was taken, he’d mistaken a wet leaf on his hand for some kind of bug and freaked out, tripping over the edge of the pool. Iwa-chan had tried catching him but they both ended up falling, he laughed at him for hours when they both realised it was just a leaf. He gently turned the pages, watching their past selves grow a little more with each page. There was a photo of their first volleyball experience, of their first game together and of the pillow forts they had made, the pillow forts growing bigger and more extravagant as they got older. There were pictures of them on their first day of kindergarten, primary school, middle school and high school, both of them side by side, both unsure and a little nervous about what lay ahead of them but determined nonetheless.  
He turned the page, the next photo of what had to be of their first date. They’d gone to laser tag that day and Iwa-chan had taken the photo, he could tell because it was crooked. He had his arm around Oikawa’s shoulders with a huge grin while Oikawa pouted. He had lost that match, he remembers vividly. The next photo was taken directly after it, he kissed Oikawa’s cheek, and the one after that was their very first kiss.  
Oikawa remembered it like it was yesterday, they both had been so nervous about the date, both plagued with the same doubts that plagued Oikawa now. Thoughts of what this would mean for their relationship and how they’d handle the change, neither seeming to realise that their relationship had been changing steadily towards this for years, they were only now just aware of it.  
Oikawa hadn’t even realised the tears rolling down his cheek until Iwaizumi walked back in, his eyes growing wider at the sight, Oikawa didn’t cry often.  
“…Oikawa?” He moved and crouched beside the setter, looking at the open box and the photo album and immediately understanding what had happened.  
“Saw your name and thought you could open it huh?” He chuckled lightly, a small attempt to lighten the mood that didn’t go unnoticed. Oikawa laughed a bit too, wiping his tears, he didn’t have it in him to be ashamed of crying over baby photos.  
“That’s exactly why I opened it actually” he smiled at him, resting his head on his shoulder when the ace had moved to sit instead of crouching.  
“Typical” he chuckled, Oikawa did too, moving the photo album so that they both could see.  
“I was just looking at these, look how cute you were with baby fat Iwa-chan” he poked his cheek, which had no trace of baby fat left anymore. He just laughed and flipped through the photos with much less grace then Oikawa had but tenderly all the same.  
“This is my favourite.” He pointed out the picture they’d taken at Oikawa’s sister’s wedding, both of them were dressed nicely and were dancing on the floor. Mrs Iwaizumi had taken the picture, in it Iwaizumi was laughing, a big smile on his face and Oikawa was looking at his feet, a sheepish grin on his face. Oikawa remembered that, that was the period in his life that he learnt that he cannot dance to save his life, he was sure he broke all of Iwa-chans toes that day.  
“That’s your favourite???? Why???” Oikawa was sure that Iwaizumi picked that one just because of all the mistakes he made, he was able to tease him about it.  
Iwaizumi shrugged, his fingers gently tracing over the picture, his gaze a little far and Oikawa just knew he was back at that party, recalling everything he loved about it.  
“A lot of things really, you looked really nice in that suit” he began. “And the dancing was adorable, you spent the whole week telling me what an amazing dancer you were and I’m pretty sure you ruined those shoes” he laughed at Oikawa’s pout.  
“I was sure I could learn before the actual wedding…” Iwaizumi snorted at that.  
“I’m sure you did” he paused, seeming to briefly think over his next words.  
“It’s also the day you told me you’d say yes if I ever proposed to you...and seeing you stumble over your own feet and grumble about it made me realise I am going to ask you one day, as soon as I’m back from uni so expect it.” He smiled at him softly as he said this.   
Oikawa blushed darkly, his heart beat a little harder. It was true, and it was still true today, he’d say yes in a heartbeat and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that but to hear Iwaizumi say so openly that he was, not might, he was going to propose…well he wasn’t sure how to deal with that or the insane beating of his heart.   
He wasn’t sure what exactly to say but he also felt like he didn’t need to say anything.  
Iwaizumi stood back up, rummaging through the box to pull out an old CD player and CD, Oikawa just watched as he plugged it in and placed the disk in.  
“Come on, let’s see if you’ve improved” he held his hand out and the music of the wedding began to play.  
“Oh my god, you know I haven’t” he laughed and took his hand, letting the other pull him to his feet.  
They took their position and began to sway, Oikawa let Iwaizumi lead the way as he did his best not to step on his toes.  
Neither of them said anything for there was nothing to say, they could feel it. Oikawa could feel how much Iwa-chan loved and adored him and he was sure that his own feelings of love and adoration were felt in turn.   
He held on a little tighter, they were swaying more than dancing, just enjoying each other’s presence in the agonisingly short time they had left and Oikawa couldn’t help but think that this was the last time, in a long time, that they would be able to do this. To sit in his room late at night and just reminisce about their first kiss, first date or Oikawa’s horrible dancing, that this was the last time, in a long time, that he’d even be able to touch him.   
That hurt.  
That hurt a lot.  
Oikawa hugged him tighter, this time feeling the tears run down his cheek though he couldn’t find it in himself to care, especially when he felt Iwaizumi’s tears land on his shoulder as well.  
They’d been side by side for years, no matter what had happened or the changes they went through as they grew, they remained close, growing together and closer for it, Oikawa felt comfort in Iwa-chan that no one else gave him and he was more than just his best friend and boyfriend…he was his soulmate, his safe spot to land when he slipped and fell, where he could cry and yell and let himself be ugly without shame, where he could be sick and throw up or whine about stupid stuff…Iwaizumi was his home, and while he was gone Oikawa wasn’t sure how he’d feel at place anywhere he went, Iwaizumi would take part of Oikawa when he left, and it wouldn’t be whole until Iwaizumi was back in his arms where he belonged.   
The music had surrounded them, filling them up like it was trying to heal them from the inside out, the gentle sound being the only one to bear witness to such a moment and doing what it could to keep them whole in their moment of vulnerability, protecting their souls as they lay bare for one another.   
The music continued to move around them, swirling around their feet as Iwaizumi twirled Oikawa, there was little grace and finesse, their movements nowhere near as smooth as the melody yet it was so beautifully them.   
Oikawa had known this was coming, he knew they’d go their separate ways, even if for only a little while, but he didn’t think it would hurt quite like this.  
He knew they’d return to one another, that was a given, and that alone gave him a little comfort, so for now, he’d enjoy their one last dance together and await their future with bated breath


End file.
